Collage
by HappyMe-O
Summary: KevEdd Edd and Kevin start collage together. Drama and romance bloom! Another KevEdd


**A/N: So I'm writting this by this on Mobil. Any mistakthe I am horibly sorry. I'm trying my best with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd. Eddy.**

* * *

Collage

~X~

Proluge

Kevin tapped the pen on the table deep in thought. The collage course sighnup sheet sat in front of him completely blank. He wasn't sure what classes he wanted to take. He was only going on a baseball-football scollership and much like high school he'd have to maintain his grades. So picking the right classes was important.

Kevin rubbed at the back of his head. He was going to need some help on this. There were two days left before he had to summit this, his best option was to ask Edd. The genius was sure to know his best salution. With the other teen in mind Kevin pulled out his phone And text his nehbore.

~X~

Double-D was in the middle of packing when his phone chimed. He sighed softly and gently set the shirt he held down. He grabbed his phone and slid his finger across the lock screen. He was surprised to see that it was from Kevin.

Kevin: Hey, I need a tad bit of help. Can I come over?

Edd: Sertinley Kevin. What do you need?

Kevin: I'll show you when I get there.

Edd smiled and replied a quick Ok, and placed the phone back on the bed.

Over the years Kevin and Edd had became friends. Edd grew out of most of his OCD problems, and Kevin grew out of his bulling. The name calling stuck, but Edd also got used to them. It started out with study sessions for Kevin and some of the other kids in the Cul-de-sac. Kevin needed minor help with math and science so he could stay on the sport team. Edd happily helped. Friendship bloomed after that.

The doorbell rang, and Edd sighed quickly rushing down the stairs. "Comming Kevin!" He shouted and opened the door. He was surprises to see Eddy on the othe other end.

"Kevin? Why is he coming?" The shorter of the two asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hello, Eddy. Not sure, Kevin just asked for my help is all. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, mom was wondering if you had any butter? She ran out and is in the middle of cooking dinner." Eddy responded. He was looking rather bored.

"Of course. Please come in, I'll go ahead and grab it."

"No need I can get it. Looks like your buddy is on the way," Eddy said thumbing behind him.

Edd glanced back and waved. "Hello Kevin come on in."

"Hey dork, dorky." Kevin greeted as he stepped inside.

Eddy flipped him off before heading into the kitchen to retrieve his butter. Edd watched him with a sigh. "Sorry about Eddy. He's not staying, just doing a small errend for his mother."

Kevin shrugged. "not a big deal."

"Right, you can sit down if you like. I'll be right with you. I'm going to make sure Eddy found what he was looking for. Would you like a drink?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Edd smiled and quickly scurried to the kitchen. "Eddy did you find it?" He asked by entering.

"Yeah, is it okay if I take two sticks and bring back whatever we don't use? She didn't say hiw much she needed."

"That will be fine Eddy."

"Thanks. See ya sock-head. Have fun with shovelchin."

"Right," Edd said unsure how to eeapond. He walked Eddy out and quickly returned to Kevin. "Now Kevin, what do you need help with?"

"My classes for collage. I'm not sure what to take," he answered placeing his sign up sheet on the coffee table.

"Kevin! the deadline is in two days. We leave for campous tomorrow!"

"I know dude. That's why I need your help. I don't know what I should take." Kevin all but yelled. He was so frustrated in the whole situation.

Edd sighed and sat next to his old friend. He picked up the sheet and took a look. "Well you have your sports down. Other than that what are you intresred in?"

"Well I always likes history."Kevin shrugged. "Truthfully, I don't want to be a major ball player. I only have to play to keep the scollarship. I'd like to major in something else. At the same time I need to keep my grades up too. I don't want to over stress myself."

Edd nodded, he understood Kevin's problem. It was a simple problem. "Well lucky for us we don't need to choose a major right away."

"Really?"

"Of course, we aren't required until our junior year. You have time. We can pick simple things for now. Lets see," Edd said reading over the list of classes. "If you like history, how about history 101?"

"Yeah, I was thinking it. Put it down I guess."

"All right, what about a language? I did good in French last year."

"Okay, French 101, I had chosen that as well. what else?"

"Um, I don't know. I enjoyed Miss Sheets writen thing."

"Thats good, there is a creative writing 101 on here too. Would you like to take English?"

"Sure."

"Okay, you'll beed a science. How well were you at Bio?"

"Boreing. I like space stuff better."

"Okay. Astromany 101. Your practices will take up the rest of your time so for a first semester that should be good. Now you just have to turn that in."

"Thanks Edd. I wasn't sure what I needed that helps. I was getting a tad worried."

"its not a problem you could have asked me earlier."

"Yeah,I dunno I was putting it off I guess."

"Well, it is hard to believe that we will all be in collage." Edd chuckled. "I am looking forward to it though."

"Me too. No mom or dad nagging me all the time. Anyway. See you in the morning. I have packing to do."

"Of course! See you at Nine-o-clock sharp!"

"Yep." Kevin waved and left, taking his class list with him.

Tomorrow was going to be the first day of their new life.

To Be Continued...


End file.
